Time - A DGM fanfic
by IAmTheLavi
Summary: Innocence, Noah, akuma, violence! The new exorcist goes on her first mission, a big one at that, and she discovers that life is pretty shitty. Allen x OC, Slight Lavi x OC Rated M for violence and strong language.
1. Night - Chapter 1

**Hullo there! Yes, I'm new... God, I'm already rambling, sorry, I do that... Anyway, STORY TIEM! XD  
Roxas: Just hurry up and type! I want this to be published! *_*  
Star: OK, ok, don't get your panties in a knot... o.o'  
Disclaimer: I don't own -man or my friend's OC. If I owned DGM, their life wouldn't be hell, and Lavi would be missing for different reasons...**

* * *

She walked down the dark halls of the Black Order trying to make her way down to the cafeteria. She still wasn't used to the layout, seeing as she'd only been here a week.

Her only family had been killed by akuma after her innocence. Said innocence had taken form as her favorite pair of gloves: black leather with cut-off fingertips, more like hand warmers, really.

The Noah had sensed that her innocence was powerful, but they needed to see the extent of its power. So they sent five level two akuma to test her out.

First they found her parents, and slaughtered them.

At finding this scene, she grew angry, yet frightened by the five freaky figures floating before her.

"Hello, innocence," one cooed.

"Heehee! Let's kill it!" Another exclaimed with glee.

She felt a surge of confidence, thinking that these were just crooks in costumes. "I've dealt with worse creeps than you."

"Are you sure about that?" The apparent leader asked as it pointed a morphed arm cannon at her head.

'Wha-What are these things?' She wondered, feet rooted to the ground. She managed to free herself from the clutches of terror, just enough to take a step back. Right then, her innocence invoked, her right glove encasing her hand and molded into a large, seemingly heavy double blade. Her left glove changed into a large shield on the back of her hand, extending into a protective casing down her arm.

Needless to say, this also freaked her out, a lot.

"Wha?! What is this?! Get it off!" She screamed.

"I'm gonna kill it!" The demented akuma cried.

She quickly regained control of her emotions, just in time to shield herself from the barrage of deadly akuma bullets. Getting the feel of the battle, she charged the closest akuma to her. The girl ran at it, blade held high, a loud battle cry emanating from her mouth. She easily cuts it straight down its jester-esque body.

"Uwah!" Another akuma cried as it was stabbed in its center. It exploded with a satisfying 'BOOM!' She relished in the noise, exacting her revenge.

The final three fell just as easy, her innocence much stronger than calculated. She chuckled as her gloves reverted to normal, an eerie noise that escaped her throat. Taking a glance at the two piles of ash that can only be assumed are her parents, she throws her head upward to stare at the night sky through the new hole in her ceiling and laughs a deep, maniacally insane laugh laced with grief, anguish, and... Pleasure.

"Hey, you! Are you alright?" A voice sounded behind her. Her right glove forms a small dagger-like blade as she turns toward the sound. She holds the dagger up to the young boy's throat, eyes crazed with fear and sorrow.

"Who are you? What were those things? Did you send them?!" She cried, demanding the info from him.

The boy just looked at her softly. He didn't seem afraid. If anything, he seemed to want to hold her, tell her that all would be okay. "My name is Allen Walker. Those things were akuma, they seek to destroy innocence like yours, or mine."

He lifted his left hand. In the dark of the night, she could just make out that it was darker than his face. His hair was lighter than his skin, blonde maybe?

"I know you can't see much, but if you come with me, I can help you understand." The boy - Allen, she reminded herself - dragged her away from her thoughts. He genuinely seemed like a good kid, just a year younger than herself, but she was still hesitant. "If you don't, they'll probably send someone more... forceful... to retrieve you," Allen said, his voice growing sour at the end.

She held back tears - she couldn't cry at a time like this - as she reluctantly agreed. "So, what's your name?" Allen asked.

"..." She thought. Should she tell him her real name? "It's... Roxas," she finally answered. Roxas had decided no.

. . .

Roxas recalled that fateful night, a tear visibly sliding down her cheek. Her old life ended that night,but her new one had just begun. That night, she had lost all she knew, but had also gained so much more. She had made new friends - and possibly family. She had met the sweet Allen, the kind Lenalee, the seemingly-obsessed Komui, the irritable - and sometimes annoying - Kanda, the strange - and mischievous - Lavi, the enigmatic Star, and not to mention the cheeky Timcanpy. She had also met the overworked and extremely tired science division.

Roxas knew this was the start of a whole new adventure. And she couldn't wait.

* * *

**I'm finally done typing! OMG that was hard. I already have three chapters done in a notebook, and copying is tiring. -****_- Well, please Review and stuff, the only feedback I've gotten is from my friends and it's all praise... well, thanks! 3  
~Star-Chan  
**


	2. Dawn - Chapter 2

**Well after FOREVER here's chapter 2. It's crudely proofread cos frankly I'm tired as shit so let me know if anything needs fixing.  
I sadly don't own DGM. Or my friend's OC.**

* * *

Roxas steps into the cafeteria, surprised to be one of the last ones awake. Pretty much everyone was here at the crack of dawn. Star, Lavi, and Komui (the last probably neglecting his paperwork) were no where to be seen. Allen looked like he was about to pass out over a giant mountain of food while Lenalee tried to keep him awake with conversation. Kanda was sitting alone in his corner eating his soba. Reever looked like he actually got some sleep but everyone else was practically a zombie. Except Jerry. But, well he is Jerry after all.

"Morning Jerry," Roxas greeted unceremoniously. Hey, she was tired too.

"Good morning Sugar!" He kindly - and energetically - replied. "Are you feeling fine? Mornings leaving you worse-for-wear?"

"Mhm, mornings aren't for me."

"Well I know what will cheer you up: french toast!" The look of disbelief on her face made him elaborate. "It's my own special recipe, and it goes great with coffee!"

The mention of coffee cheered her up a bit. "Sure, it sounds good enough."

"Right on it!" Jerry ducked in the kitchen, moments later bringing out a steaming platter of perfectly golden-brown french toast, sprinkled with confectioner's sugar, drizzled with a bit of strawberry and chocolate sauce, and finally topped off with whipped cream and fresh strawberries.

"My God, that looks appetizing," she said, mouth watering.

"Enjoy!" Jerry said with an almost visible ~3 as Roxas sat with Allen and Lenalee.

"Good morning!" Lenalee cheerfully said as she handed Roxas a steaming cup of her new favourite coffee blend. She started on her breakfast - which was marvelous as Jerry suggested - and glanced at Allen who somehow was just finishing his breakfast.

It was nearly silent in the cafeteria - reiterating the fact that the sun is barely up and everyone's dead tired - except for the munching sounds made by people eating. Of course in a moment the silence is broken by Star bursting in and stomping by. Not in her best state, she plops down hard next to Allen, causing Roxas a slight twinge of jealousy.

Lenalee handed her a mug, which she quickly downed, not even bothering to greet her. "Morning…" Star says, looking around at everyone groggily.

"Good morning!" Lenalee finally replies as Allen finally dies, his head collapsing onto the table.

"Morning," Roxas says lazily, continuing her breakfast.

"You're meeting the Old Panda today, right?" Roxas jumped, startled by the voice behind her. "Sorry, I guess you're not awake yet."

"It's okay Lavi," she said. "Mornings just suck." Everyone agreed to that statement.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it," Lenalee reassured.

"Hopefully," Roxas said. "'Old Panda'?"

"Yeah, that's what I call Bookman. Though I usually get hit in the head for it," Lavi said, laughing somewhat nervously. "Just make sure to pay your full attention to him, answer his questions truthfully…"

"And don't be Lavi, and you and Bookman will get along great," Allen said with a sly grin.

"That's mean Allen..." Lavi said with mock hurt in his voice. "Yuu-Chan!" he yelled, walking over to Kanda.

"Idiot…" Star mumbled, looking at the red head. Everyone turned to watch what would surely be Lavi's last moments.

"Don't call me by my first name, Baka Usagi," Kanda warned with an eerie calm, "or you'll lose your other eye."

"Aww, someone's a little grumpy!"

Kanda clutches mugen's hilt threateningly, eye twitching in anger.

Star gets up and sighs. "I'll stop them before we're understaffed again." She walks over to them and says something only they can hear. To Roxas' surprise, both Lavi's and Kanda's faces drain of color.

"Kanda's… Scared?!" She asks in disbelief.

"She can scare anyone if she needs to. We know she won't do anything, but it still gets us…" Allen says, voice wavering. Roxas makes a mental note not to piss anyone off too much.

Everyone's attention was drawn back to the corner, as you can hear Lavi's cries of pain and Kanda searing heavily in his native tongue. Star is dragging them both back to the bench by the ear, a look of disappointed disgust on her face. She violently throws them on the seat next to Allen who was avoiding being hit with Kanda.

"You uckers need to calm down and learn some respect!" Star cringed at the volume of her own voice. Lavi just stared at her like a deer in headlights, while Kanda folds his arms and looks away angrily. "Now sit down, shut the fuck up, and don't fight. I'll be back," she says, walking away.

"W-What'd you do?" Roxas asks.

"Yuu talked back to her!" Lavi accused.

"Idiot rabbit, you started flirting with her," Kanda retorted. Everyone fell dead silent at that statement. They all then turned to Lavi.

"You must have a death wish," Allen said.

Just then, a little black golem fluttered up to them. "ALL EXORCISTS, REPORT TO THE CHIEF'S OFFICE FOR MISSION BRIEFING IMMEDIATELY!" It blares. Everyone finished up and headed to Komui's office.

Gathered in the room where komui spent less time than he actually should, everyone shifted uncomfortably under the chief's scrutinizing stare.

"I have gathered you all here for a very important mission. There've been numerous akuma and Noah sightings in North America. Normally, the North American branch branch would handle it, but they are a bit short-handed right now and have requested backup."

"So do we just need to kick some Noah ass or…?" Star asked bluntly.

"No, you will be meeting up with a small team of american exorcists and finders in northern U.S.A."

Roxas fidgeted in her seat a bit at the thought of being back in her home country. Her parents had decided to move to England almost two years ago, feeling that she would be better educated in London.

"Hey, are you okay?" She felt Allen's hand on her shoulder.

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah I'm fine," she answers.

"If you need to talk, I'm always listening," he says with a smile.

She turned to him and politely thanked him, returning his smile. It was weird, the feeling that interaction gave her in the pit of her stomach.

Their attention turned back to Komui as he started to speak. "You will be departing today. You will take a ferry to France, a train to Portugal, and finally a ship to Manhattan island.

"You will need to start packing and leave immediately. Oh, and Bookman is waiting at the ferry. Best not keep him waiting." Everyone left to their quarters to pack.

Roxas packed rapidly, filled with anticipation. This would be her first mission, and a big one at that. Plus, thinking about being so close to her hometown added to the excitement.

'Komui said northern U.S.A., right? Maybe we'll pass through Connecticut!' She thought happily. She thought about her old friends, family, her dog her best friend was taking care of, her old boy-

She shook those thoughts away. She was strictly on a mission, nothing more, nothing less.


End file.
